


Lover, Protector & Friend

by Keira_63



Series: X-Men Fics [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63
Summary: The evolution of Rogue and Logan's relationship.
Relationships: Logan & Rogue, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Series: X-Men Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769155
Kudos: 29





	Lover, Protector & Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the X-Men movies, characters or comics. I am just borrowing them for a while.
> 
> Notes: This fic is compliant with the first two movies, but Jean doesn’t die at the end of the second movie. It is AU after this and doesn’t comply with X-Men: The Last Stand.
> 
> This was originally posted in 2009, back when I was new to fanfiction, so it isn't my best work, but I wanted to get it up on this site anyway.

Logan was her protector first. He gave her a ride in his truck, fed her and didn't go completely psycho on her when he found out what she was. Of course, it helped that he was a mutant too. They understood each other straight away, both loners feared by others and dependent on no one. He couldn't remember his past and she wanted to forget hers – they clicked instantly.

Then he saved her being captured by Sabretooth, even taking a beating in the process. It was then that the protection started. He persuaded her against running away, then helped to save her from Magneto on Liberty Island. Months later, when the soldiers came to the mansion, Logan was the one who got them her out. It seemed like he was her personal saviour.

Somewhere along the way he became her friend, then her best friend. She knew how to handle his temper, after all, she had a little part of him inside her head. And he wasn't afraid of her power, allowing them a much closer friendship than most would risk with a girl who had poisonous skin.

When they met Jean, Rogue thought she could never compete with her, but while sparks flew and a few remarks were said between both, Logan never acted and Jean went on the marry her fiancé Scott as planned, with the couple obviously very happy together.

Rogue never admitted that she had been jealous of the beautiful red-head and if Logan had ever noticed that she was, he was kind enough not to say anything about it.

After Alkali Lake, where they had managed to escape safely by the skin of their teeth, almost losing Jean in the process, things started to settle down a bit.

Rogue was having lessons with the Professor on controlling the psyches in her head, as well as her power. It took nearly a year and a half, and many frustrating setbacks, but she eventually managed it. As long as she wasn’t too tired or distracted, she was able to touch someone without her power draining their life force and any mutant powers they might have. She was now capable of turning her power on and off, as well as controlling her various other absorbed powers, including Logan's healing and Magneto's magnetic fields.

The psyches in her head did sometimes give her some trouble, but the most prominent ones were Logan (who helped her keep the others under control) and Magneto (who was actually quite interesting, despite their differing views on certain issues).

Logan was the first person she told after the success of her lessons with the Professor.

Sparks had been flying between them ever since Rogue turned eighteen and realised her crush on Logan was turning into something more serious, but neither had acted on it. Rogue thought it was dangerous and Logan was convinced she could never want him the way he wanted her.

So, when she told him she could finally touch safely they were both so excited and caught up in the prospects that they didn't notice how close they were. When they finally realised that they were almost touching, they looked into each other’s eyes and they could both see their own desire mirrored in the other’s expression.

Rogue was nervous, still not quite believing that he might feel the same way she did. She did not need to doubt, though – Logan seized the moment and finally kissed her. It was a perfect moment, one they'd both been unconsciously waiting two years for.

And it was in that moment that their transition from acquaintances to best friends to lovers was completed, and they hadn't looked back since, blissfully happy. Logan finally found a girl to tame his wild heart and Rogue got the happily ever after she had never dreamed she would ever have to chance to achieve.

As for the rest of the mansion, well they were just relieved the two had finally come to their senses and realised how perfect they were for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
